


Tears....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Men Crying, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this story:"Not her too..." His voice broke and Mr. Stark grabbed both of his shoulders, pulling him close as he sat on the bed beside him. "Not her too...please..." A hand rubbed up and down his back, a cheek on his hair as he hid his face in Mr. Stark's chest."Peter...buddy, she..." Mr. Stark sighed above him, still rubbing his back. "She died on impact."His whole body jerked like the man had hit him. "No!" He choked on the word, sobbing into his mentor's sweatshirt, the pounding ache in his head only making it all worse. He felt sick...like his world was spinning, and the only thing that kept him grounded were the hands firm on his back, one holding him close and the other making circles.”©Emily_F6 “The Guardian”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Tears....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_F6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428818) by [Emily_F6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6). 



> This drawing was inspired by a wonderful story The Guardian by Emily_F6.
> 
> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
